


A Hero's Role

by Cakepopcos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: DRV3 is 1A, SDR2 is 1B, danganronpa/bnha crossover, god i hate myself for this, listen this is my first time on ao3 don't kill me, lookie that an actual fic for once, relationships are coming as I think of them, trigger happy havoc are teachers, villains are villains duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakepopcos/pseuds/Cakepopcos
Summary: Kaito is Midoriya, Kokichi is Katsuki, you get the point. Posted on Quotev under user YangThePunniest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. In which our heroes are introduced.

Kaito Momota was ordinary.

Plain.

Well, to everyone else, anyways.

But he had his own little world, where he was the hero.

Where he could save everyone.

Where he wasn't a nobody.

Maybe we should explain this world to you.

Once upon a few generations ago, people started developing supernatural abilities known as Quirks, named after each person's unique power.

Soon, over 80% of the population gained Quirks.

With a rise of power came a rise of crime and villainy.

And a rise of Heroes.

Pro hero, the job everyone wanted! To be famous, to be known for saving people!

But sadly, only few were strong enough to manage the rigorous training and schooling to become a hero, which is why many subjected to the lowly life of criminals.

Not Kaito, though.

He and his sidekick, Shuichi Saihara, were going to attend UA High, the Ultimate Academy!

… small problem. Kaito was part of the 20% that was quirkless. For that alone, he had been bullied and looked down upon by his peers. Only his best friend stuck by his side.

Which brings us to his middle school, Hope’s Peak. Kaito was an ordinary student, average grades (if not slightly above), a small group of friends (one person), a slight love interest (A fictional character from one of Shuichi’s mystery novels), and a longing to become a hero.

Shuichi had stuck with him since elementary school, finding him easy to make friends with and needing friends of his own. Shuichi was naturally lonely and shy, and Kaito seemed like a great friend to stand up for him. He was right.

The two sat next to each other in all their classes, except for their last one, where Shuichi had Algebra 1 and Kaito had Math 8.

Which left Kaito completely open to attacks from the school bully, Kokichi Ouma.

“And for afternoon homeroom, we’ll be filling out mock forms for future jobs.” The teacher said, straightening his back. “But this is useless, because I know you all want to be heroes!” He tossed the papers into the air and the class went wild.

“Now, now, no Quirks in school! You know this!” He sighed. 

“Aw, teach! But it’s useless, seeing as I’ll become a hero!” Everyone’s gaze turned to the grape gremlin. “I mean, not just any hero, but big number one! Nishihi! Off to UA I go!!” Kokichi folded his hands behind his head, feet propped on his desk.

“Shut up, Oma!”

“Such a show-off!”

“Ignore him.”

“Right… didn’t you want to become a hero too, Momota? And attend UA as well?” Thank you, Mr. Teacher. All eyes on him.

“Him? UA?”

“Isn’t he, like, Quirkless?”

“idiot?”

Kaito stared at his desk, face flushed with shame.

“Oh, Momo-Chan!” Kokichi spun to face him. “You’ll never get into UA, being the Quirkless idiot you are! Luminary of the Stars? More like Luminary of Stupidity!” His high-pitched laugh filled the room. “A nobody like you couldn’t even hope to compete with a somebody like me! Actually, none of you could!”

“Oma, shut UP!” He stood, hands slamming onto his desk.

“Oh, is Momo-Chan gonna cryyy? Look at that! He’s crying!”

In truth, Kaito wouldn’t have been crying, but that’s where Kokichi’s Quirk came into play.

And because of that lie, hot streams of tears ran down Kaito’s cheeks. 

“Q-Quit it, O-Oma!”

“Nah. Nishihi!”

“Y-you little-”

“Enough! Class, back to work!”

~~~

Class ended, Kaito and Kokichi on cleaning duty.

“Aww, Momo-Chan, don’t be mad at me!” Kokichi bounced around his taller classmate while Kaito did all of the work.

“Just leave me alone.” Kaito mumbled, wiping off a desk.

“Momo-Chhaaannn!”

“Shut up!” He pushed Kokichi back, throwing him into a wall.

“O-Ow… Momo-Chan… I was just t-trying to be your friend!” The small boy’s eyes welled up with tears.

“I don’t have friends, and nobody wants to be my friend. Or so you say.” He turned, cleaning the next desk.

Kokichi stood, face tear-free. “Well, I could change that.”

“I don’t need help from your shitty Quirk, if that’s what you mean.”

“Ouch, calling my Quirk shitty when you don’t even have one. Be careful, or I might just turn your head into a cactus!”

“Go ahead. Not like anyone would notice.” Kaito wrapped his jacket tighter around him, grabbing the trash. “I’ll see you on monday. Have a nice day.”

“Woo, was that a compliment??”

The only response was the slam of a door.

~~~

Shuichi was waiting for him by the incinerator, as always.

“Are you okay, Kaito?” He asked in his softer voice, hat pulled down over his face as always. The teachers finally gave up on trying to stop him from wearing it, as it was the only way to stop his Quirk.

“Fine, Sidekick…” He sighed, tugging on his sleeve a bit. 

“Are you sure? I-”

“Shuichi. I’m okay.” He smiled, resting a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, making sure not to make eye contact. As much as Kaito loved his best friend, Shuichi learning all of his secrets was a bit much. “Okay? Cmon, let’s get home.”

“O-Okay.” Shuichi smiled back, golden eyes looking off to the side. 

“We should probably start training soon if we want to get into UA, huh? Maybe you could figure out how to control your Quirk!”

“Yeah…” The ravenette sighed, pulling his hat down and walking ahead.

Kaito smiled after him, following him.

Even if it was a bad day, it can always become better.

No matter what.


	2. In which we meet big number one.

Someone screamed, causing pedestrians to look on and jump back as a slime-covered villain dashed down the streets, money floating around behind him.“Lay a hand on me and you’ll get SLIMED!” He shouted, barreling down the streets.

“God, what are we gonna do?”

“The last Hero I saw on patrol was just getting off duty!”

“Someone get him!!!”

Meanwhile, someone watched from the shadows, finally stepping out into the street.

“Don’t fear, citizens, I am here!”

~~~

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, sidekick!” Kaito smiled and waved after Shuichi as they split up on their way home, as they did every day. They lived in different neighborhoods, so it was around a ten minute walk to his house alone.

The only thing different this time was that when he walked under the bridge- albeit a shady-ass bridge but still a bridge- some sort of… goo shot up from the manhole, engulfing him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Mmpph! MMMPPPHHH!” Kaito shouted, struggling against the sticky substance that was flowing around him and into his lungs.

“Shh, shh… go quietly and I’ll be able to make my escape in that body of yours…!!” The villain laughed, Kaito tearing up and struggling more, but to no avail.

I’m gonna die… I’m gonna die! I’ll die for nothing! I won’t be a hero! Gramma, Grampa, I love you- Shu, please go to UA for the both of us-

His thoughts were interrupted as a burst of air hit him and his lungs cleared.

And of course he blacked out.

~~~

“Hey. Hey, kid.” Kaito felt someone patting his face softly.

“Hm…?”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Whoever it was stood, helping him up. That’s when he got a clear look.

Stark white hair.

Muscular arms.

Shaded eyes.

And a scar across her face.

Pro Hero Senshi.

Quirk: Unknown.

Real name: Unknown.

All that Kaito did know was that she was the number one hero in all of Japan.

And his childhood idol.

“T-Thank you-” He stuttered, digging in his bag for a spare notebook, only to find it signed already. “Thank you!”

“Of course.” Senshi smiled softly, patting her pocket. “I was able to contain the villain due to you distracting it, so thank you as well.”

“O-Of course!” Wait, he wasn’t distracting it. He was about to die.

“I must be going now, to detain this villain.” Wiping something from her mouth, Senshi turned and got into a jumping pose.

Waitwaitwaitwait! Kaito thought. I still have to ask her something!

So when she jumped into the air, he grabbed onto her waist.

“Hey, kid!” She shouted, as they were already in the air. “Let go!”

“If I let go, I’ll die!” Kaito shouted, the wind hitting his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fair… close your eyes and mouth.” Senshi grumbled, finally landing on a building. “Maybe some of the staff will come to let you down. But I really must be going-”

“Please, Senshi!” Kaito looked down, face red. “Please, tell me how to be a hero, even without a Quirk! I know there has to be a way, please!”

Senshi looked at him before sighing. “I’m sorry, kid. There’s no way to become a pro hero without a Quirk. Not only that, a true hero has to have a desire, an impulse to move even when they know it’s hopeless. I’m sorry.” She turned, coughing. Shit.

Kaito looked up. “O-Okay… AHHHHHHHH!”

In front of him, where Senshi once stood, was an old woman, pale, only flesh and bones. Her pale blue eyes were tired, her clothes much to baggy, her white hair a mess.

“Hey, who’re you? Where’s Senshi?!”

“I am Senshi.” The woman spoke, blood spilling out of her mouth.

“AAAAHHHH!”

~~~

Once Kaito had calmed down, Senshi sat him down and told him everything.

“I am still the same Senshi you know, I always have been. What is different is that my form… I have been weakening. Here.” She lifted her shirt a bit, causing Kaito to cover his eyes. “Stop being a baby, it’s just a scar. I’m not showing you my boobs.” She rolled her eyes.

As he lifted his hands from his eyes, Kaito took in the scar. It looked like shattered glass after someone hit a rock through it.

“A good six years ago, a villain gifted this to me. It destroyed half of my respiratory system, and my stomach.”

“Uhm… Buggy the pirate, if I’m correct?” Kaito mumbled, lost in thought.

“Him? That weakling could never do this to me!” Senshi laughed. “But you are very educated. No. This villain’s name was All for One. Don’t be putting this out on the internet, boy.”

“I-I won’t! I swear!”

“Good. Now, really, I must be going.”

~~~

“Thank goodness they let us use the door from the roof. You.” Senshi pointed at Kaito. “Straight home. Got it?”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” Kaito nodded and took off.

Senshi turned, sighing. “Now to get him to th-” She reached into her pocket, where she had the villain detained in bottles. “Shit!” Her hand poked through a hole.

Little did she know, this villain was coming back.

He was aiming to kill.


	3. In which our desire to becme a hero blossoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally gets the shit beaten out of him.  
> yay.

“And so I said, ‘now that’s a katana!’” Kokichi laughed, causing his friends to laugh along with him. As your author doesn’t have an ounce of imagination left, they’re just shadow people.

He kicked a bottle along, stuck in his head. That idiot Momo-Chan… thinking that just by believing he can become a hero…

That’s not how it works.

You have to be strong to reach the top.

You can’t just say, ‘Oh, I wanna be a hero! Lookie there, I’m number one!’

… I mean, Kokichi could, but that’s not the point. But he wasn’t gonna do that. He wanted to work to get to the top, and he was gonna feel great doing it.

Kokichi kicked the bottle along, watching a plane soar across the sky.  _ Stupid, stupid, Momo-Chan… _

“U-Uh- K-Kokichi!” One of his friends pointed, Kokichi spinning to face him. 

“What, you worthless extra?” He smirked as the boy raised a trembling finger, pointing… at him? “You scared of me?”

He shook his head, all of them taking a step back as a shadow loomed over them.

“My, my…” 

That’s when Kokichi spun.

“SHIT!”

~~~

Kaito walked home, pausing briefly only to take a picture of the autograph and send it to Shuichi.

Message wall: DetectivePikachu

Sidekick!  **> CptJeanLucPicard<**

**> DetectivePikachu< ** Yes? 

_ Image.png  _ **> CptJeanLucPicard<**

**> DetectivePikachu< ** Is that legit??? 

Sure as hell!  **> CptJeanLucPicard<**

**> DetectivePikachu< ** That’s amazing!!! Show it to me at school tomorrow 

Will do!  **> CptJeanLucPicard<**

**> DetectivePikachu< ** Gtg homework ttyl! 

Ttyl  **> CptJeanLucPicard<**

Kaito sighed, putting his notebook and phone away. He had a buttload of homework for tonight, and should probably get started right away.

Until someone screamed.

He whirled around, looking for the source.

More screaming.

He raced towards it.

“SOMEONE HELP HIM!” Somebody screeched.

Kaito skidded into an alley, freezing at the horrific sight in front of him.

Kokichi, suffering the same attack he had a half hour earlier.

Why wasn’t he lying?! Why wasn’t he spouting some bullcrap about him being just fine?!

Wait. His lungs were filled.

Kokichi was gonna die.

_ Kokichi was gonna die!! _

The heroes had all been stopped by something personal.

_ “I can’t get wet! Slime counts!” _

_ “It’s a single lane street! I can’t fit in here!” _

_ “I need to hear the kid’s voice!” _

Kaito looked around. Nobody was going to save him.

Nobody was going to save him, but when he needed it most, a hero saved him. 

_ He was going to be a hero. _

So why not start now?

“QUIT IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Kaito shouted, throwing his bag at the villain and digging through the slime with his bare hands.

“KID, STOP IT!!” A hero shouted, but couldn’t reach him in time. 

“Hey, kid! Stop it, you’ll only get yourself killed as well!” The villain grumbled. “Not that I would care.”

”LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Kaito shouted, continuing to swipe at the villain.

Kokichi looked at him with a look of- Fear? Anger? Confusion?

“Wh-y *Cough* yo-ou?”

Hundreds of reasons.  _ I want to be a hero. I honestly have no clue. Well, you see… _

“You looked like you needed saving!” Kaito smiled though his tears.


End file.
